Undisclosed Desires
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Ruby stays up late and plays a bit of The Sims. Modern AU with a touch of white rose.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby repressed the squeal of excitement that crawled up her throat. Everyone else in the house had gone to bed and she didn't want to wake them, especially because of something in a video game. However, the fact that she was able to perfectly recreate herself, her two best friends, and her sister in _The Sims_ was an unbelievable swoop of good fortune. Ruby panned the camera around their little house, taking into account the way the little replicas interacted.

Their actions almost mirrored the person they were based upon. Blake immediately plopped down with a book and Yang almost started a fire in the kitchen. Ruby giggled, the scene making her remember the time Yang tried to make something fancier than pizza. Then she saw that the tiny Weiss was arguing with the tiny Ruby. Ruby frowned and clicked her sim. She had always wanted to be better friends with Weiss, but the icy girl's personality had never helped them get along for any extended period of time. However, there were moments where Ruby would do something that made Weiss smile, like tell a good joke or show a sense of responsibility, and those glimpses under Weiss's cold exterior were enough to make Ruby want to see the white-haired girl smile all the time. If only there was some sort of way to make Weiss less, as Yang would say, "bitchy."

Lost in thought, Ruby had directed her sim to talk with the little Weiss until hearts appeared above their heads. Ruby blinked, finally coming back to her senses, and realized what she had done. She had inadvertently romanced Weiss, and the option to make the two sims kiss stood out on the screen. Ruby stared at the button, her face bright with embarrassment. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was closed and removed her headphones. The house was silent, save for the sounds coming from the game and her own beating heart.

Satisfied that she was alone, Ruby put her headphones back on. She forced herself to breathe normally and keep her hand still as she pressed the "kiss" option. As the two sims carried out the action, Ruby leaned closer to the screen, mind filling with possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby found that she couldn't look Weiss in the eye as she paid for her usual order. After spending an embarrassing amount of time watching the two replicas kissing, which resulted in a night of rolling around in bed trying to get her friend out of her mind, Ruby's mind had filled with an annoying amount of questions. Questions that, should she speak any of them, would destroy their friendship forever.

Thankfully the little café was busy and Weiss was being her usual, no-nonsense self. As soon as the white-haired girl saw Ruby at the counter, she prepared a large, black coffee with two drops of espresso. Ruby paid and was shooed away for the next person in line without saying a word. It still struck Ruby as odd that Weiss went out of her way to acquire a part-time job. The white-haired girl was destined to take over her family's company, and she wasn't low on money. Ruby wondered if the job was just another way for Weiss to rebel against her overbearing father. It certainly wasn't because she enjoyed interacting with the customers.

Ruby looked at the diminishing flow of customers. It wouldn't last forever, she thought as she sipped her drink. And that meant that Weiss would be free to come over and talk, just as she usually did. Ruby fidgeted in her chair and looked at the door. Images of the two sims kissing passed through her mind and made her blush. It would be smarter to leave while Weiss was distracted instead of trying to hide her guilty conscious. The door wasn't that far. All she would have to do is get up and go. The last person was waiting for their order. Weiss was turned around. It would be the perfect time. Ruby tensed. She had nowhere else to go if she left the cafe, but anywhere was better than where she was.

"Hi Ruby."

Ruby's heart almost exploded from her chest. She looked over her shoulder and saw Yang standing there. She had a triumphant grin stretching from ear-to-ear.

"Don't sneak up on me like that; I thought you were Blake!" Ruby shouted. Some of the patrons looked over before returning to their own activities.

Yang shrugged and pulled up a chair. "You looked like a deer in the headlights. I figured it'd calm you down a bit."

Ruby thought of pointing out how appearing out of nowhere and giving her a heart attack did not sound like a way to calm someone, but then she remembered how Yang taught her to swim. The lessons revolved around being pushed into the pool without warning and without a flotation device. Something in her beloved sister's head was undoubtedly broken, Ruby thought and took another sip of coffee.

"I thought I would be able to get through a shift without needing ear plugs," Weiss said. Ruby felt a chill run down her spine. She had been blocked by her own sister and thrown to the metaphorical wolves. Why, Yang? Ruby wondered.

"Oh Weiss, your day would suck if I wasn't in it." Yang reclined as best she could on the wooden chair.

Weiss looked at the cappuccino in her hand. Ruby could tell that the heiress was weighing the pros and cons of throwing it at Yang. Calmer minds prevailed and Weiss placed the cup in front of the blonde. "I still don't know how you two can drink this stuff all of the time. It isn't good for you."

Ruby opened her mouth, but Yang cut her off. "Well, you know what they say. Even the cruelest drinks become ambrosia when offered by an angel."

Even though Weiss was no stranger to the strange things Yang said, a blush still found its way to her cheeks. Ruby bit her lip and tried not to stare, but her heart fluttered regardless. "Flattery won't get you a discount."

"Bah," Yang waved her free hand. "Works all the time on Jaune."

"That's because he is a sponge for compliments," Weiss said.

"And I'm a sponge for discounted drinks. It's a perfect relationship. Though I'd be willing to add one more, if she's interested." Yang rested her head on her hand and leaned across the table towards Weiss.

The icy girl took a step back and crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"You'll come around one of these days, Weissy baby. But I think someone's got a customer she should be attending to instead of seducing impressionable blondes."

Weiss clenched her jaw and glared against Yang's easy smile. She looked at Ruby, who sat straighter than usual. The ice in Weiss's eyes melted for a moment. "That is why I prefer being with you," she said before leaving the two sisters.

The words wrapped around Ruby's brain. Memories of her sims kissing came back in full force, but this time the Weiss sim leaned close and whispered, "I prefer being with you." Ruby hid her heated face behind her coffee, but she could see Yang looking at her with a smirk.

Ruby tried to ignore her sister by hiding behind the cup, but Yang wouldn't stop staring. Knowing that she couldn't put it off forever, Ruby asked around the rim of the cup, "What is it?" She hoped her voice didn't sound like a squeak.

"Nothing," Yang sang. She took a sip of her own drink. Ruby pleaded for her heart to stop beating so rapidly, even though she had just chugged half of her coffee. She had just taken a sip when Yang asked, "What do you think of those pants Weiss is wearing?"

Ruby almost spat back into her cup. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Yang's grin didn't change. She reached over the table and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Aww, you're just the cutest."

"Hey, don't patronize me!" Ruby knocked away Yang's hand and moved her chair farther away from her sister. "What's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you that too, but I think I already know the answer. Someone's got a crush for the snow angel." As Yang spoke, the air buzzed with the sound of coffee beans being grinded. Ruby thanked her lucky stars that Weiss hadn't been around. But then Yang kept talking. "Truth be told, I was gonna give her a go myself. But if you want to go first, be my guest."

Ruby felt her temper flare from the constant teasing. "What do you mean 'first'? You think I can't do it?"

"What can't you do?" Weiss asked. All of the irritation left Ruby immediately and she sat as still as a stone. Weiss regarded the two sisters with her usual, judgmental glare. Yang looked ready to burst, but after seeing Ruby's hesitation, decided to speak.

"Ruby's a little embarrassed about it, but she ne—"

"Weiss, do you want to go out with me?" Ruby shouted, standing up and drawing the gaze of everyone in the café.

The building was only silent for a second before the patrons resumed their discussions, but Ruby stood, face as red as her namesake, staring into Weiss's eyes and waited for an answer.

Weiss collapsed onto the closest chair and her eyes glazed over. Ruby blinked twice, nerves giving way to concern as Weiss didn't move.

"Oh my god, I think you broke her," Yang said.

The two sisters walked out of the café and made it across two blocks in absolute silence. Ruby kept her gaze down on her shoes. They were red and black sneakers that had seen better days. Dirt had turned the vibrant red shoelaces into some shade of maroon, and there were grass stains on the sides. But they were comfortable and dependable, so Ruby didn't care that they were dirty. She wasn't feeling clean herself, so they were a perfect match for the walk of shame she found herself on.

"I didn't think it was possible to make the princess have a full-blown meltdown. Bravo, little sister." Yang clapped her hands together.

"Shut up."

"I was just gonna say you needed help with math and would welcome some tutoring. A little bit of one-on-one time, y'know? I didn't think you'd ask her out."

"Well what was I supposed to think when you spent the whole morning teasing me?"

"I didn't just tease you. I teased Weiss more."

"Whatever. She probably hates me now."

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Oh come on. There's no way she would ever hate you. I mean, she didn't reject you."

"Because it's hard to speak when you suddenly lose consciousness."

"Yeah, there is that." Yang scratched her cheek and tried to chuckle.

Ruby looked over Yang's shoulder at a clock in one of the stores they passed. "You should probably get going. You don't want to be late for work."

"Yeah. Fun times. What are you going to do?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. Go home and read a book, probably."

Yang bit her lip. Ruby knew that her sister wanted to say something else about how everything was going to be okay, but the redhead didn't care. She wanted to be alone.

The true regrets, and the imminent consequences of her actions, fully hit Ruby once she got home. She wanted to lay down and die. She had single-handedly destroyed her friendship with Weiss. She had asked if her friend wanted to be in a relationship. A same-sex relationship. What had she been thinking? Of course, she hadn't been thinking. That was the problem.

Ruby made it to her room and closed the door before collapsing on the closest chair. Asking Weiss out had been a foolish notion from the start. A horrible moment of weakness that forced her to impulsively act upon feelings that she couldn't be sure were there before. Ruby started up her computer and winced against the bright screen in the dark room. She wanted to hide from what she had done, but her eyes were drawn to the Sims icon as soon as the computer was ready.

The thought of Weiss hit her again. All of the joy that the white-haired girl provided was gone. Just another memory, and there was no way anything would ever be okay. Ruby laid her head upon her arms and stared at her legs, tears staining her jeans a darker blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss figured it would be best to lie still after fainting in front of a room full of people. Now she was in the break room, resting on the worn couch and wondering what had happened. However, no matter how much she wanted to run the events over in her mind, every fiber of her body demanded that she get back to work. There was no time to be idle. It would give her employer the wrong impression and jeopardize her future. And then she would have no choice but to go back and deal with her father's smugness, as if he had expected all along that his little daughter couldn't cut it at such a lowly position and yearned for the high life. Weiss balled her fists and pressed them against her eyes. She couldn't stay on the couch any longer, even though she knew the questions at the back of her mind would annoy her for the rest of her shift. Weiss planted her feet on the ground and stood. The sudden action made her head spin, but she forced herself to walk out of the break room. She almost walked into Blake, who was tying an apron around her waist.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Blake said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you started at four."

Blake shrugged. "Boss called me in early. Said something about how you fainted and couldn't finish your shift. Not like I was doing anything special anyway."

Weiss didn't doubt that Blake had been doing nothing but reading, but she still felt a mixture of guilt and annoyance. Plus, if she couldn't finish her shift, she had nowhere to go but home. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped in that empty house again. So in order to get what she wanted, Weiss decided to use her tried and true tactic of being stubborn. "I am more than capable of completing my scheduled time."

"And spill coffee if you decide to faint again? I don't think the boss wants to risk it. And anyway, I'm not the person you should be talking to about this. I don't make the schedule."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Then where is he?"

"He's at lunch."

Weiss felt her heart stop. Lunch? She had been out for over two hours? But she was only supposed to work until the lunch rush died! Weiss cleared her throat while Blake finished with her apron. "Well, as you can see I'm fine now. So I can just finish the rest of my shift."

"Your timecard isn't there. Boss thought you'd do that."

"Well what does he know anyway?" Weiss snapped.

Anyone unfamiliar with the heiress would have run away yelling if they saw her lose her temper. However, Blake had seen enough of Weiss to maintain her usual indifferent expression. "What happened, Weiss? You haven't fainted like this since Velvet offered you a box of chocolates."

Weiss put a hand on her temple to hide some of her blush from the unexpected question. It was true that she had traumatized Velvet forever by blacking out after the brunette had worked up the courage to present her gift. The accident had been written off as just that: an accident. It would never happen again and eventually be forgotten by everyone who bore witness. Everyone except Yang, of course, who found the whole scene too amusing to ever let go. A gear whirred in Weiss's mind. Yang had been there earlier. And Ruby was there too. The redhead had stood up and shouted something and everything went dark. Then it all clicked into place. Ruby had asked her out.

Realization made Weiss blush, but she couldn't hide behind both of her hands without making Blake question her sanity. Instead, Weiss asked, "Where does Ruby live?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question!" Weiss took a step closer, though she doubted her lack of size would do anything to intimidate the black-haired girl.

Blake sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'll text you her address. Just promise me that you won't use this information to murder Yang. She owes me some money."

Weiss felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The heiress walked past Blake to get to the café's back door. "I don't make promises I might break."

Ruby couldn't keep her hands still. Being dressed up felt strange to her, even though Yang had insisted that looking good was important. She remembered how she had fidgeted in front of the mirror, but the thin blouse with spaghetti straps just didn't feel like her. The little rose pin that kept her hair out of her face was a nice touch, Ruby acquiesced. However, it was nothing compared to the radiant beauty across the table.

"Are you ready to order, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, um, I haven't been looking at the menu."

A flicker of disapproval passed through Weiss's eyes. "Honestly, Ruby. You have to learn how to focus."

Ruby winced. Would it be appropriate to say she was focusing on the heiress instead of anything else? "Sorry, Weiss."

"And will you stop apologizing? You're not going to offend me."

"I suppose." Ruby bit her lip and used the time to look around the restaurant. It was completely empty. The silverware consisted of brightly-colored plastic replicas of forks and knives. The rest of the restaurant, from its vaulted ceilings to gold covered pillars and maroon carpeting, all looked fine. Then Ruby picked up the menu and blinked. The words were gibberish. Ruby put the menu down and asked, "Hey, Weiss? Am I dreaming?"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "It's about time you figured that out. Now kiss me before you wake up."

"Wait, you mean the dream is almost over?

Ruby woke up with a sore neck. Sleeping at her desk had always sounded like a good idea when she was so tired that all of her bad ideas sounded good. Like asking Weiss out on a date and leaving her friend after she passed out. All before her second cup of coffee. Ruby groaned and rolled her head to work out some of the stiffness in her shoulders. The action did nothing. Ruby sighed and stared into her computer's wallpaper of a giant cookie. She wished she could have kissed the dream Weiss when she had the chance. It wasn't like the real Weiss would ever want to see her again. Ruby thought of opening up The Sims again for another dose of fantasy when someone knocked on the door.

Ruby sat up straight with a jolt. She turned to look at her closed door, hoping that the sound had been the product of her jumbled mind. It was too soon for Yang or her dad to be home, and she wasn't expecting any company. That meant that there was only one person who could be there. Weiss.

As if the mere thought of her name brought her wrath, Weiss renewed her assault on the door. Though the white-haired girl might be the graceful product of a long line of tutors, her strikes seemed to make the whole house shake. Ruby thought of the time Yang read her "Three Little Pigs." Ruby looked at her window. Although she was on the second floor, she was confident she could make the jump into the backyard and get away before she was devoured by the evil Weiss wolf. Ruby quickly undid the latch and climbed onto the sill only to see Weiss had walked around to try the back door.

A lone tumbleweed blew past. Weiss glared and Ruby swore she saw the afterlife. It promised to be devoid of pain. It was marvelous.

"Ruby Rose. Open this door. Now." Weiss growled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ruby slid into her room, down the stairs, and was seated in the dining room across from Weiss much sooner than she wanted. The heiress didn't say anything, preferring to look around the modest living quarters with a mix of curiosity and awe. Ruby tried not to stare too long, lest she shatter the delicate silence and fall victim to Weiss's impending wrath. Although the setting had changed, Ruby was reminded of her dream.

"It's very… homey," Weiss said. "And much cleaner than I expected, considering Yang lives here."

Ruby forced a chuckle. "That's because you haven't seen her room. It's a bit of a pig sty."

Weiss nodded, as if she knew all along. Then she settled on Ruby's eyes and said, "You know why I'm here."

To kill me? Ruby wondered. She wished that the idle chitchat could've lasted longer. Out loud, she said, "Nope."

"I was given the rest of the day off because _someone_ left me unable to work."

Ruby winced. "I'm sorry?"

Weiss sighed and put a hand on her temple. She was silent and Ruby wondered if the heiress was hoping to make the awkward tension in the room increase. She was doing a good job. Ruby clenched her fists to stop herself from putting on her hood. It was a bad habit made worse by the rapidly cooling autumn weather.

When Weiss finally broke the silence, she said, "So you wanted to go out? Then let's go right now." She grabbed Ruby's wrist and started pulling her toward the door.

"Huh? Hey, wait! I need to get ready!" Ruby sputtered.

"You look fine. And as it turns out, I have the _whole_ day to spend with you. Funny how that works." Weiss bit her words, but Ruby felt like the heiress wasn't actually annoyed. She also hoped that it wasn't wishful thinking. As Weiss pulled Ruby out of the house, she resisted the urge to ask if she could have a moment to write her last will.

Weiss hadn't been lying. She really did have the whole day to hang out. The two had first gone to a fast food joint of Ruby's choice. The meal had been greasy and full of empty calories and Ruby loved it. Weiss settled on a water and salad. Afterwards, the pair wandered around town, going into random stores when they wanted, but they mostly talked about any subject that came to mind. It surprised Ruby to learn that Weiss was an accomplished fencer. They ended the day by seeing a horror movie that made them laugh, despite the girlish screaming of one man in the theater.

As the sun was setting and Ruby mounted the stairs to her house, the redhead only wished that the day had been longer. "You know, you're welcome to come in if you want," Ruby said as she fiddled for her house key.

Weiss pursed her lips. She had made a grunt when she saw Yang's motorcycle in the driveway. "As much as I'd like to, I should probably head home. I do have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, uh." Ruby scratched the back of her head. The two had acknowledged that they were going "out." But what did "out" really mean? Were they just friends or were they working towards a relationship? What was an appropriate way to see Weiss off?

"This was a really cool day," Ruby said and stuck her hand in the air for a high-five.

Internally, she was dying of embarrassment.

Weiss looked at the proffered hand and smiled. Ruby felt her heart melt as Weiss played along. For the most glorious of moments, Ruby was touching Weiss's hand. "See you later, Ruby."

"Yeah, you too."

Ruby didn't know how long she stood on the porch by herself. One moment Weiss was there and next thing she knew the heiress was already a block away. Ruby shook her head and tried to unlock the front door, but her hands were shaking and she kept missing the lock. She finally got the key in. As she trudged up the stairs, she saw Yang's light was on. Ruby walked into the cluttered room and she plopped herself down on her sister's bed.

Yang tore her attention away from her videogame to look over her shoulder. She took off her headphones and Ruby could hear the game's loud music pouring through. "Where've you been?"

"Out with Weiss. We saw a movie." Ruby yawned and closed her eyes. "It was fun."

"That's great! So was it a date?"

"Nah. I think it was just friends doing friend things."

"Oh." Yang paused. "So does that mean you're not going for her anymore?"

Ruby reeled on her sister so quickly that the blonde leaned farther back in her chair. "Back off," Ruby growled. "She's mine."


End file.
